


Penpals

by Jay_eagle



Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: Holidays, M/M, New Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_eagle/pseuds/Jay_eagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for biancaicaras and iwanttotieyourshoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penpals

“Steady on!” the Manager called after the Driver as he rushed up the escalators at Bruxelles-Midi. “Don’t trip!”   
  


“I won’t!” called the Driver, already fumbling his camera out of his pocket. He emerged onto the platform and stopped with a gasp of delight - so suddenly that the Manager slammed into him.   
  


“What was that for?” demanded the Manager, stepping around him indignantly, but the Driver didn’t react, his face remaining radiant with delight.   
  


“Look…” he breathed. “An ICE. A real, honest-to-goodness ICE!“   
  


The Manager followed where he was pointing, and smiled in spite of himself. “Better take a picture,” he commented, and grinned as his Driver thrust the camera at him to pose with the train he’d so long wanted to see.   
  


Eventually, the Driver conceded he’d got enough shots of both of them with the sleek, elegant engine and they climbed aboard just in time for the departure, attempting to manhandle their suitcases into the available space. The Driver then rushed over to the window, trying to take more pictures - but then the train pulled away with a slight jerk, causing the Driver to trip.   
  


“Steady!” the Manager called worriedly, and reached to catch him - but someone else had got there first.   
  


“Woah!” The smartly-dressed German guard propped the Driver upright. “Alles in Ordnung?”   
  


“Ja,” gasped the Driver. “Sorry.“   
  


“Sorry,” the Manager apologised. “We’re - well, we work on trains in the UK.” He smiled nervously.   
  


“I’ve never been on an ICE before,” the Driver confided, eyes still wide with excitement. “I usually have to drive an old IC125, and they can’t go this fast…” His eyes flicked up to where the tv display was proudly boasting  _169kph_.   
  


The German guard grinned. “I like these trains too,” he said, making the Manager beam and step to take the Driver’s hand affectionately.   
  


“They’re great,” the Manager agreed.   
  


The guard looked from side to side a little furtively, as if checking no one could overhear him. “Where are you two headed?”   
  


“Bonn,” the Manager said, curiously. “Do you need our tickets?“   
  


The guard shook his head. “No, no. It’s just - if you’re going to the terminus - well, I know today’s driver.” He smiled, a gleam in his eye. “How would you both like to see the engine cabin when we get there?”   
  


Even the Manager hopped from foot to foot, losing all pretence of sangfroid. “Yes please!” he and the Driver both exclaimed. 

 

“It’s a deal,” the guard said, “as long as we’re on time, of course.“   
  


And so, when they arrived, the Driver and the Manager met their German counterparts, held hands in an ICE engine, and acquired two new fantastic penpals. It was one of the best holidays that either of them had ever had. 


End file.
